


Timing

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times like this, Sam gave serious thought to strangling Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #11 "at times like this"

At times like this, Sam gave serious thought to strangling Daniel Jackson.

Not that she didn't love Daniel, because she did— she thought of him like a brother. 

But he also had the worst timing of any man she'd ever met.

Like that he would pick _today_ for the mandatory presentation to all SGC personnel on familiarizing themselves with alien cultures— and that he'd scheduled it to start not two hours after Jack was due in from D.C.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the general's flight had been delayed two hours, meaning that Jack snuck in just as they were about to begin. (The delay, Sam knew, was hardly Daniel's fault but, as she dodged another geek from Area 51 to grab the only seat across from Jack, she decided to blame him anyway.)

Jack offered her a smile, but didn't get any farther before Daniel hit the lights and began.

Sam tuned out the lecture fairly early on. she'd heard essentially this same presentation several times over in the past few years— although, in Daniel's defense, his off-world cultural lectures had gotten shorter with Vala around— so Sam felt mostly justified ignoring him in favor of watching Jack.

Beside her, Jack had rested his chin in one hand. Sam hoped he wasn't asleep, because she was too far away to poke him if he started to snore. She was too far away to touch him at all, let alone do any of the other things she was thinking.

In the front of the room, Daniel brought up another slide of another stone carving— Sam's earlier idea of strangling the archaeologist was looking better and better. He would probably just come back, anyway. Plus, she was sure he hadn't died of strangulation yet, and everyone needed variety.

The lights came on, snapping Sam back to reality.

"Sir!" she said quickly, managing to sound completely professional. "I need your help with, um, something."

"Anything for you, colonel," Jack replied, just as formally.

He'd barely closed her lab door behind them before she was in his arms. "God, I've missed you," she muttered into his shoulder.

Jack held her just as tightly. "Me, too."

Suddenly, there were voices outside the door— then Daniel's, louder than the rest, "Sam and Jack? They must have left. Sorry."

Sam grinned and kissed Jack soundly.

She decided she wouldn't strangle Daniel.

At least, not today.

THE END


End file.
